Kickin it one-shot
by hollister14
Summary: This is a one shot. It starts out with Jerry and Kim dating, but i promise there is Kick!


**Just want to say that, this is my first one shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Kickin' it or The Moment I knew by Taylor Swift.**

Kim's POV

"He should have been here. I would have been so happy. All he had to do was make it. All he had to do was get back on that plane and come home." I said with my eyes closed and hands clenched so tight my knuckles turned white.

"He's supposed to be there. He's my boyfriend."

"Kim, I'm sorry." Jack said from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you make it to my party?" I asked. I knew he would be confused.

"Yes." He said.

"Then don't be sorry." I said turning around, with a small smile. He pulled me into a hug.

"He could have called." Jack stated.

"That, he could have done." I said with a dry laugh. We stayed in the same position for a couple minutes. We didn't talk; we just stayed there in a comfortable silence.

"I think I'm going to go to the dojo for a little bit. Since Rudy is in Vermont with Ms. Applebatum, he gave me the key just in case I needed to a place to cool down or whatever." I said breaking the silence.

"I can come with you…" he said pulling away from the hug.

"Jack," I started. Our eyes met.

"Yes?" he asked not losing eye contact.

"I'll be fine by myself." I said.

"Are you sure? I mean I can spar with you….." he said leaning in. I looked at his lips. I then began licking my lips, trying to stop myself from kissing him. '_You can't kiss him! You're with Jerry, His best friend.'_

I said to myself. He cupped my face in his hands.

Before I knew it, our lips met. I stopped listening to the voice in my head and let my heart take over.

That was the moment I knew, I didn't love Jerry. **I loved Jack**.

"I love you." He said brushing my face with the back of his right hand. My eyes were still closed.

We broke apart. Our eyes met again. "I-I have to go." I said running out of the room with my leader-man jacket and my guitar. Ignoring his calls, I ran to the dojo. I didn't care if it was raining out.

I grabbed the key from my jacket's pocket. I put it in the lock and opened the doors. The lights turned on automatically. I set my jacket down and wiped the water off my face. I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that made my mascara run.

I sat down on a bench and wiped off my guitar with my jacket. I looked down at my dress. It was ruined from the water, but I didn't care. I began singing a song I knew very well.

"You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy.

Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here.

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
who means the most to you  
is the one who didn't show?

You should've been here.  
And I would've been so happy.

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

Ooh, I knew.  
Ooh,"

"The moment you knew what?" a voice said from behind me. I looked back to see him.

"Jerry?!" I said standing up quickly.

"The moment you knew what?" He asked.

I took a deep breathe." The moment I knew, I didn't love you anymore."

"Is this because I couldn't make it to your party today? It's not my fault. My flight was delayed for two hours." he asked on the verge of tears.

"That's part of it, and you could have called." I said. I couldn't make eye contact with him. I couldn't see the hurt in his face. I just couldn't.

"Is there someone else?" he said ignoring the fact I was right.

"Yes. I'm not going to lie. There is someone else." I said.

"Alright. It's how you really feel. I just want to know who the guy is."

"It's Jack." I said.

"W-what?!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry. I love him, Jerry. I love him so much. You know he was my first crush as a kid."

"Okay, I understand." He said.

"Jerry…." I started.

"If you love something, let it go." He said with a sad smile. I gave him one last hug. I left my stuff and ran out the door and towards Jack's house.

I ran and ran and I didn't look back. I stopped once I reached jack's house. I knocked on the door.

When it opened, I hoped to see Jack, and I did.

I pulled him into a kiss. At first he was really shocked, but then he began kissing me back. He quickly pulled away.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but you're with my best friend."

"No I'm not. He and I talked at the dojo. I told him I didn't love him anymore, that I love you." I said with a smile. Jack smiled really big.

"You love me back?" he asked.

"Always have and always will." I smiled. He pulled me into another kiss.


End file.
